To save Equstria
by Purpleflame13
Summary: what where to happen if two teen boys where to be sent to a somewhat altered version of equestria where stallions are in short demand and the mares are desperate for any male. This is a clop fanfic. mostly pinkiexoc, and and other mares as well. they are also like equestria girls but with pony features.


Chapter one.

Disclamier. I own nothing but my OC

As i was running for my life to try and get away from an entire town filled with horny, lustfull anthro pony people, i see my house just a little ways of in the distance. I knew it was my only way to have some protection, even if its not much. But I think i should tell you have this all began.

My life was like any other twenty year old mans life. I had a pretty cool job working for gamestop, since i like to play games. A nice two story, four room, three bathroom house that my parents left me. And a bunch of friends to spend life with.

My name is Jake Mercer ( yes like Alex Mercer from Prototype. My real last name is Hernandez, But i like Mercer more) And im Twenty one years old. I am not skinny but yet not fat. I like to think of my self as cuddle material. Im six foot two inches and i have black hair. I like to put the part of my hair that hang onto my fore head and spike it up. I have glasses that cover my entire eye socket. I almos always wear a purple shirt with text reading "Lifes is a game you dont use ceat codes in" and on the back it says, "life is a party everyone is invited to" . i wear black pants that are not to skinny yet not to baggy, it somewere in the middle. an i wear p0urple convers with the logo removed and replaced with a blocky pacman to show my love for games. BUt that all changed one night.

{POV switch, Third person}

As Jake was sound asleep in his water bed ther was a glowing white ord that landed in his back yard. this mysterious white orb enveloped his house in a blinding light. Some of his nieghbors who were still awake went out to try and find what the source of the light was, only to find an entire house missing and the water pipes blasting water into the night sky.

{POV switch, Jake}

A rose from my water bed to get ready for work i look around to find my entire room a mess." Was i rodded, Was there an earthquake, Did i get abducted by aliens" all thes thought were going around in my head as i stare at my room. My lava lamp fell but was still intacked. My minecraft, retro games, call of duty, and other of my poster fell of. My picture frame of my hole family was on the floor. The picture was intacked but the frame was busted and wasnt going to be use full anymore.

"I gonna be busy cleaning up the dam place." I was walking through the hall wa into my gaming room. ALL of my games where on the floor. My PS3, PS4, Xbox 360, Xbox one, Nintendo 64 where all still on there restected places. And my other game stations were in there boxes still in the closet. My PC had some some of the wires i on it but it look to be in good condishin.

"Fuck, i hope nothing happend to my music room." As i race down the hall and enter my music room. I find everything to be very clean than the rest of the rooms i entered. My Speakers are still intacked and my launch pad was not damaged. Yes i make dubstep songs. Im not good at it but i am practicing. I am running Albeton live on my computer and im starting to learn.

I spare you the details of how the rest of my house looks like but let me tell you that i am going to need a need table and a new ceiling fan.

"Carefull Pinkie, We dont know how this house got here or if the owner of this house is even here." Said a voice on the other side of my door. It sounded like a female. And what type of name is Pinkie.  
"OH, come on Dashie, I'm sure that she will be happy to meet us and be all of our friends." said a voice that sounded happy. But why did she call me a she if she hasnt even seen me.  
"Well we arent gonna find out if she is here or not if we just stand here" said a girls with a western voice

"Your right, HEYNEWPONYAREYOUHOME" yelled that same happy voice from before and there was a constar nocking as well.

As i start to open the door a oink object that was laying on the door fell onto me and a bright pink color was all i see as we start making the trip the the cold, hard wood floor.

 **hey this is my first fanfict and i hope you all like it. yes i do make dubstep but im just starting out and if i do end up puting music later on its not going to be from me, its going to be from other artist.**


End file.
